Johnny McDevitt
Johnny McDevitt was a contestant on Season 16 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 12th place. Personality Johnny was determined, funny as he could crack some good jokes, and idolized Ramsay. Despite a very strong start, he became very inconsistent, often being the cause of his team's losses during challenges and services. He could also be very mean to some of the women from the red team, as he bullied Jessica and Kimberly for no apparent reason. He developed friendships with Paulie and Andrew. Season 16 Episode 1 On the bus ride to Hell's Kitchen, Johnny said that getting yelled at by Ramsay was on his bucket list, and while he was amazed how confident everybody else was, he felt that nobody knew what was going to happen. While the chefs were expecting to arrive at the restaurant, the bus instead pulled up to an army base. After leaving the bus, the chefs lined up in front of their own duffel bags, and as the Drill Sargent was barking out orders, a tank pulled up behind him, and Ramsay came out of it. Then, Ramsay explained that before the chefs could enter Hell’s Kitchen, he wanted to make sure that they all had the discipline to survive, noting that the army was the perfect example to prepare them. After, Ramsay said that if they could survive boot camp, then he will be convinced that they were worthy of competing. After changing into their uniforms, the chefs were put through an obstacle course and jogged over to Ramsay who was in front of a giant wall, which he called the toughest challenge, but he was ready as he deemed himself a monkey. After the chefs claimed that they were ready, Ramsay was happy to hear it as the wall fell on him, revealing the front of the restaurant, and a large crowd waiting for them. Now that he saw the chef’s commitment and desire to be in the competition, Ramsay announced that it was time for them to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Johnny snarkily commented that nobody could make canned clams sound good after Kimberly revealed that she used canned clams for her dish. After Ryan scored a perfect 5, he asked what just happened, and said that he hated when cute girls cooked better dishes. He was the ninth and final person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Heidi. Before tasting his dish, he revealed that he was the only chef at his restaurant, therefore being the head chef by default. He made steak and farro with green beans and tomatoes, they were praised for having the best protein of the blue team, and he scored 4 points. The blue team eventually lost the challenge 25-28, and they were punished by resetting the dining room and setting up the tables for the following service, and packing up the risers the audience were sitting at. During punishment, he and Andrew cracked jokes about pigeon related meals, referring to Matt's decision to use pigeon for his signature dish. During prep, Johnny declared that the men were going to kill service that night. During dinner service, he was on the meat station with Devin. After Matt claimed that he would have never sent up a raw sea bass, he angrily called the former the biggest douche ever. Despite refusing to fuck up any longer, Paulie's mistake led to the blue team getting kicked out of the kitchen. The blue team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Johnny did not agree with Paulie's decision to nominate himself, and felt that they would be weaker without the latter as he deemed him the strongest chef. Then, he asked why they were not nominating Matt for his rude attitude that night, and angrily yelled that the latter was a disrespectful punk towards Ramsay. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 Back at the dorms, Johnny was one of the male chefs that stripped during their time in the hot tub, and jokingly said that he could see Paulie's pee pee. During the Crepe Grand Prix Challenge, Johnny was paired up with Koop, but while driving through the course with their first attempt, he felt that the crepe was falling apart in his hand, and Ramsay rejected it. Their next two attempts were accepted, and the third one was the winning point for the blue team. The blue team won the challenge 10-9, and they were rewarded with a trip to Santa Barbara, dined aboard a 74 foot super mega yacht, and a chance to ride jet skis. Back at the dorms, he was excited to ride on a boat. During the reward, he thanked Ramsay for giving them a reward like that, and when the men rode on their jet skis, he declared that he was going to raise some hell on the high seas. During dinner service, Johnny served a Dover sole appetizer with Paulie. After Aaron was caught making pizzas that did not have the dough rolled out properly, two of them were on the same paddle, and showed the entire blue team that, he called the latter a goofball that did not know how to cook, and accused him of being brain dead. When the men got kicked out of the kitchen, he vented his anger at the dorms. The blue team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Johnny was angry that the red team had to finish their work again, before angrily asking Genaro why he did not show any emotion over the raw steaks. Then, he angrily told Genaro that he did not deserve to be in Hell’s Kitchen, but while Andrew told him not to take it too personally, he argued that was pissed, and that Genaro was embarrassing him in front of Ramsay. After, he told Aaron that being the youngest, he should have been moving around a lot. Johnny was not nominated for elimination, and after Genaro said that he had passion, he argued that the latter had no passion and laid down like a dead dog. Episode 3 While going back to the dorms, Johnny felt that Ramsay made the right decision getting rid of Genaro, as he deemed the latter a piece of shit, glad to see him gone, and hoped that it would lead the blue team in the right direction, and wanted to forget about that night. When Jessica was openly boasting about the red team's victory, he angrily asked why she would rub their defeat in their face as they still had to live together in the same dorms, and told Jessica to stop talking to him for the rest of the season. During the Ostrich Meat Challenge, Johnny was seen during the first part, and compared the egg yolks to a bomb going off. During the cooking, he was responsible for both of the ground meat dishes, he already had plans for a deconstructed burger and chili, was confident as he cooked burgers back home, and believed that he would kill that challenge. He was the first person to have his dishes judged, and went up against the pair of Ryan and Shaina. His first dish, a deconstructed Hawaiian bacon burger with grilled pineapple and bok choy, was criticized for being badly conceptualized, and his second dish, a chipotle chili, was deemed dry and boring, with Frederic Morin calling it kid’s food, and he lost that round to the red team. The blue team lost the challenge 1-3, and they were punished by taking in deliveries of raw pine nuts, prep them for the following service for a pesto, and clean up the goo and eggshells from the dining room. During the punishment, Johnny wondered why Matt was walking to Ramsay's office without his bags, and despite the latter's apology, he berated him for leaving them to do most of his work, only for Matt to remind the latter of his poor dishes. That made him relish the chance he could put Matt up on the chopping block, and knew that everybody on the blue team would listen to him about that. During dinner service, Johnny was on the dessert station. He was not seen much, but after Aaron served burnt mashed potatoes, refused to lose to a pot of burnt mashed potatoes, and wanted to finish service. The blue team won the service. Episode 4 During the Protein Identification Challenge, Johnny suggested pairing up the stronger chefs with the weaker ones. He was paired up with Paulie, they were the first pair from the blue team to compete, and they randomly picked shrimp and guinea fowl. They used used turkey and shrimp as their first attempt, only to get it half right. However, the two took shrimp off and replaced it with halibut, making the second attempt incorrect. Their third attempt, shrimp and Cornish hen, was half right, but they managed to get shrimp and guinea fowl on their fourth attempt. The blue team won the challenge 9 minutes and 46 seconds to 13 minutes and 41 seconds, and they were rewarded with a trip to San Diego, and got to experience surfing at the Wave House. During the reward, he was ready to surf, but wiped out a lot. Back at the dorms, Johnny said that he wanted to make the red team cry, like they did with Jessica as it got her eliminated. Now deciding to target Kimberly, he called her voice annoying, and could not wait to see her cry as he enjoyed making people cry. However, Kimberly managed to deflect his bullying, deemed the blue team pathetic, and called them sheep while she herself was a wolf that fought back. Then, Kimberly berated him for ripping on people instead of acting like a gentleman so he could feel better about himself. During dinner service, Johnny was on the appetizer station with Andrew. After Koop got his scallop refire accepted, he believed that they had it. When Aaron was caught not being vocal, he compared the latter to a scared little bunny rabbit, before telling him to grow a fucking pair. The blue team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, he asked Koop what happened on fish, and considered him and Aaron for elimination. When Andrew disagreed with that, he pointed out that they had to yell at Aaron to get his attention, told the latter that while he could cook meat, he could not communicate with anybody. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 5 Before the Seven Seas Seafood Challenge, Johnny declared that the pirates of Hell’s Kitchen were there, complete with a pirate accent. He went up against Heidi, much to his dismay as he was not strong with fish, and he picked the Atlantic Ocean scroll, revealing that they would be cooking with Bluefin tuna. He was the first person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and presented his unknown Bluefin tuna dish. Ramsay asked him what in the fuck happened to his Bluefin tuna as it looked like it was attacked by a cat, and he lost that round to Heidi. The blue team eventually won the challenge 5-4, and While he was happy about winning the challenge, he admitted that he had no contribution for it. The blue team was rewarded with lunch at Petty Cash with Ramsay, and got to go bowling, with a couple of more surprises. During dinner service, Johnny was on the fish station. At one point, he admitted that he was freaking out as he did not have a good performance in the previous challenge, and knew that Ramsay put him on fish to showcase his skills. Despite that, he got his appetizers accepted. When Joe Perry sat in the blue chef tables, he deemed latter a guitar god and one of his heroes. On entrées, he sent up sent up raw salmon, which caused an angry Ramsay to smash it to pieces, and on the refire, he announced that he needed one more minute on the salmon. However, it turned out to be dry, Ramsay smashed it to bits, and the blue team were kicked out of the kitchen. The blue team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, he was considered for elimination by Andrew and Paulie. Johnny was not nominated for elimination, but when Ramsay asked for one chef to come up to the front, he went up with Devin and Aaron, which Ramsay bluntly said that he knew. During his plea, he declared that he was stronger than Aaron and Devin, that it was his first poor service that night, and felt he had the skills to run the Yardbird. However, Ramsay asked him what the fuck he was doing that night, and he answered that there was no excuse. He survived elimination. Episode 6 During the Ingredient Crossword Challenge, Johnny was the first person from the blue team to spell out his word, and spelled out ribeye at a good place per Matt's suggestion. On his second turn, he decided to spell out pea, dropped the A on the board, but managed to get it back up on time. He was the fourth person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and presented his sweet and spicy grilled ribeye with fried egg and fried okra. It was praised for having a perfectly cooked steak, and he scored 3 points. The blue team won the challenge 17-16, and they were with a bumper car experience on ice, and eating a steak dinner. During the reward, he felt like a six-year-old again, before calling it awesome. During the Family Night dinner service, Johnny was on the garnish station. After Paulie's raw burger, he asked for somebody to help the former. Then, while he and Matt communicated on times, Paulie sent up his sea bass without telling the two, and he was pissed as he was not ready on sea bass garnish. While he was able to send up the garnishes, Ramsay discovered that his eggs were raw, and he blamed Paulie for rushing him. Both teams were named joint losers, and were asked to nominate two people each. During deliberation, he reminded the blue team about the promise they made the previous night, before deeming Devin and Paulie as the ones who struggled the most that night. However, Devin considered him for elimination for the raw spinach and for poor performances in challenges. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 7 During the Southern Cuisine Challenge, Johnny was paired up against Shaina from the red team, and their dish was hanger steak. During the cooking, he felt that Devin was well suited for that challenge due to being from the south, and felt that they had it. He was the first person from the blue team to have his dish judged, and presented his spicy hangar steak over a bed of garlic hash and bell pepper. It was criticized for not having any zing, having too much blood on the plate, and he lost that round to Shaina. The blue team lost the challenge 2-3, and they were punished by prepping shrimp and grits for the following service which included grinding corn down, cleaning shrimp, and prepping both kitchens. During dinner service, Johnny was on the appetizer station with Matt. From the start, he revealed that while Matt would cook the pasta, he himself would cook the risottos and pizzas, while ignoring Matt's request to help out. After, his risotto was accepted, and the blue team won the service. During elimination, Johnny said goodbye to Andrew and Matt, who were transferred to the red team, and welcomed Shaina and Wendy as new teammates. Episode 8 During the International Ballroom Planning Challenge, Johnny started to feel frazzled as he was running out of time, and struggled to make mayonnaise. He was paired up with Paulie on the beef entrées, they were the final pair from the blue team to have their dishes judged, and went up against Andrew and Ryan. He made spicy flank steak tostadas, they were criticized for a lackluster presentation, and while he argued that he did not have a lot of time for that, Ramsay sternly reminded him that everybody else’s dishes had the same amount of time to prepare their dishes. After, the dish was criticized for being gummy and tough, and he lost that round to the red team. The blue team lost the challenge 1-2, and they were punished by prepping a raw bar for the following service. During the punishment, he called Wendy a seafood serial killer for enjoying prepping the lobster. During prep, Shaina suggested to Johnny that they should sear off the sea bass before service began, but he ignored her as he claimed the blue team never let their fish rest, much to her annoyance. During the International Ballroom dinner service, he was on the fish station. On their first order, he got annoyed as there was no communication between him and Paulie. On entrées, Wendy discovered that he was firing every fish they had because he did not sear them earlier, even warning him that they would not have a great sear on them. Indeed, his sea bass was raw, and when Devin told Ramsay that the refire would take six minutes, a dismayed Ramsay learned that the fish was not seared off, asked Sous Chef Aaron to watch over the fish, and brought the blue team over to the red kitchen to feel Matt’s fish. While he claimed that he thought they were supposed to hold off from searing at the start, Ramsay angrily reminded him that they sear them off during appetizers. However, he argued that Shaina never told him to sear the fish, but only that she asked him, before accusing her of letting him go down for that. Once back in the blue kitchen, the refires were accepted, and they served their first order of entrées. After getting yelled in the pantry room for being ten tables behind, he was about to offer a solution until Ramsay kicked the blue team out of the kitchen. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Shaina reminded Johnny that he should have seared the fish properly, before considering him and Paulie for elimination, which Koop agreed with. After being considered by almost everybody for elimination, he considered Devin and Wendy, but when the latter argued that they could have come back from the poor appetizers had the fish been ready, he argued that nobody told him that, but Shaina reminded him that he said the blue team never seared off fish. Then, he tried to push the blue team to nominate Wendy for failing on the easiest station that night, and that led to a fierce argument when he accused her of giving up. Johnny was one of the three nominee choices as the blue team failed to agree on two, along with Paulie and Wendy, and Ramsay decided to call them down. During his plea, claimed that he was a hard worker that took responsibility for his actions, but when Ramsay asked him what the fuck happened, he accused his teammates of letting him down for not telling him to sear the fish off properly. However, Shaina told Ramsay that she asked him about searing the fish off before service began, but while he denied it, the video footage showed that Shaina was in the right. He was eliminated as his failure to sear the fish on time led to the blue team’s collapse that night, and during his plea, he accused his teammates of letting him go down, before growling that he wanted to rip out his hair over being eliminated. Ramsay's comment: "Johnny's a burger chef from Philly. Unfortunately for him, the two words he'll never hear from me are 'well done.'" Nomination history Trivia *Many people thought that Aaron should have stayed over him. *He is the first chef that was sworn at by Gordon during an elimination quote. *After his appearance on the show, he returned to his position at Sketch Burger before moving to West End Grill, and is currently at Pitchers Pub as of July 2017. Quotes *(About Kimberly) "You cannot make the words 'canned clams' sound good, ever." *(About Ryan) "What the hell just happened? Who taught her to cook like that, it's really annoying when cute little girls cook really well." *(About Matt) "What are you doing here Matt? BIGGEST DOUCHE EVER!!!!!" *(To Matt) "Who comes to this competition and treats fucking Gordon Ramsay like that, that is the God of Cooking right there and you get in his face like you're gonna be in some fist fight with him." *(About Matt) "Matt is some disrespectful little punk!!!! AAAAAAAHHH!!!!" *"You're embarrassing me in front of one of my heroes!" *(To the men about Jessica)"This is the exact kind of stuff I do. I just can't wait to make her cry." *(After being eliminated) "It is disgusting that my team let me go down, and I stepped it up. All of these people here say they're these all high-class chefs, they suck. And for me to be standing here right now, I want to rip out the beautiful hair in my head!" External Links * Category:Chef Category:Season 16 Category:Pennsylvanians Category:12th Place